Puzzle (SYOC)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: The year is 2267, 200 years after WWIII. The world has changed to an age of Technology and Electricity, everyone is either a cyborg or a robot. Humans, well. They think they're human, they don't know the truth. But what happens when a few teens around the world figure out this truth? And someone is helping them escape the law, someone who wants the population to know. . .
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Secret File

"Are you excited to go to the Moon Station today?" Blythe asked Margret who was sitting down next to him on the shuttle, she had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Listening to music and not paying attention to him or anyone around her.

"I've been there hundreds of times, it's nothing special," She said and let out a breath of annoyance, Blythe puffed out his cheeks in anger and looked out the window. Blowing out the air onto the glass causing it to fog up, he made little images before the fog disappeared and left him with a clear view of the earth outside.

The shuttle left New York and went off into the space way, thousands of cars and shuttles of all kinds used the space way to get to different parts of the world _and _the Moon Station easier. It wasn't teleportation, but that cost a lot of money to use. Only the _rich _people got to teleport places, and Blythe longed to use one someday.

"Hey, will you listen to me?" Blythe said and elbowed Margret lightly, she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Her headphones shrinking into the small chips behind her ears and she looked over at him with her neon orange eyes, clearly upset.

"Okay, I'm listening. What is so important that I had to stop listening to my music?" She asked and tapped her neon orange nails on her knee, her metallic blue skirt thigh-high and wavy. Just like her light brown hair which was cut short and wavy.

Blythe was about to start talking about traveling to mars and then traveling the galaxy, but they were interrupted by the speakers over head announcing they had arrived at the Moon Station. Which made Blythe super excited and not wanting to talk about traveling anymore, the 15 year old was practically jumping out of his seat.

Margret and Blythe stepped off the shuttle and headed with the crowd into the giant white Moon Station, a large glass dome covered the Station to keep oxygen inside and for things not to be sucked into the void of outer space and suffocate.

"Welcome to the Moon Station!" A worker said with a smile, she continued to talk but Blythe wasn't listening. He was looking around at everything, his neon blue eyes wide in awe at the Moon Station. It was more like a museum, filled with historic things from space and all the way back to the first moon landing.

As they walked throughout the Station, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, luckily he was at the back of the group, and turned to see what it was. A staircase led downwards, and was roped off with a large sign that read **PERSONNEL ONLY. **

Of course, Blythe being the trouble maker he was born as, he carefully made his way over to the staircase and let out a small breath. He knew if he touched it then it would set of some alarm, so he carefully grabbed the sign and lifted the rope up and ducked under it, quickly letting go of the sign and letting it go back to its original position.

He headed down more and carefully stepped down the carpeted stairs, trying not to make too much noise. "Hey you!" A voice made him jump and he spun around, seeing a teenage girl standing a few steps away from him with her hands on her hips and a cocky grin on her face.

"What makes you think you can go down here without me?" She asked and Blythe tilted his head in confusion, she had on a dark red pleated metallic skirt and a white blazer. Her uniform was from one of the richest universities in Russia! Oh man, and he was just from some private school in America. He glanced down at his dark green metallic suit and swallowed.

She hopped down the steps to his and grabbed his wrist, "Let's go get ourselves in trouble!" She said with a smile and a crazy laugh, pulling him along as they ran down the stairs. He didn't know _who _this girl was or what she was doing, but at least he had a partner in crime.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the emerged into a hallway which was long and narrow. It was pretty dark except for a few lights which were on, some doors were spread out here and there but it gave off a creepy feeling.

"Let's try door number one!" She said and opened up the first door to their right, she pulled him inside and flipped on the light. The room was illuminated with faint light, and the walls were lined with file cabinets. He wondered what they were for, and how come there were so _many. _

She started looking through a file cabinet, picking up files and skimming over it and then putting it back. She was just flying through the files, and he wondered if she was looking for something. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm looking for my name silly! Carmen Lancaster, at your wonderful service," She replied and closed the drawer and went over to another one, he just gave her a weird look and walked up behind her. Making sure not to get hit with her long blonde hair as she turned to look at something.

"Why would your name be in here?" He asked and she continued to look through the files, giving an angry grunt and slamming the drawer. Then opening up another one and skimming through once again.

"Because! Haven't you already guessed? Everyone's names are in here! Even yours, your file is over there. Blythe Manchester," She replied and Blythe had to close his mouth which had fallen open. He gulped and walked over to the cabinet which she had pointed to, then he opened up the drawer and found his file. Pulling it out and starting to read through it.

_Blythe Manchester_

_Age 15_

_Blood Type: Blue/Grey Negative_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: 135 pounds (Plus the weight of the metal limbs and also his metal ribs)_

_Notes: The Core wants him for some reason, but we can't let him get near it. Too many reasons as to why not, and Dr. Opal won't allow anyone near the boy without his permission.  
><em>

Blythe just stared wide eyed at the file, sure there was more but he was just focused on the first sticky note. The Core? What the heck was The Core? He had never heard of something like that, and certainly didn't want to find out.

"Hey you kids! What do you think you're doing down here?!" A guard shouted as he stood in the doorway and aimed his laser gun at Carmen, she just chuckled and held her file in her hand. Running over to Blythe and grabbing him by the wrist, "See ya later!" She said with a wink and sticking out her tongue, then stomped her foot on the ground and the two teleported out of the Moon Station and back on earth.

Blythe hit the ground and let out a groan of pain, Carmen just laughed as she laid sprawled out on the grass. He sat up and looked over at her, anger in his eyes as he gripped his file in his hand.

"What-"

"Hush, just sit and read your file and everything will be answered," She said and sat up, he was about to say something but she glared at him and he puffed out his cheeks in anger. Then opened his file on his lap and started looking through it, angry and upset and what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay! Another SYOC and the one that was voted for the most on my Poll! :D Well the Forum is on my profile, and next chapter a lot more will be explained! So please send in your ocs through PM and I'm sure to get them!<br>**

**Please make them detailed, I love to have a good oc to work with and write out! And don't be afraid to ask questions, I don't bite or anything xP**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready for a Ball

"C-Cyborgs?!" Blythe said as he read his file, Carmen just nodded and was chewing her lip as she read her own file. Not looking up at the teenager who had his eyes glued to the file.

"Everyone is a cyborg, or I should say everyone is a _robot _made to _look _like cyborgs," She said and he looked up at her with his mouth hanging wide open, so Blythe wasn't even a human?

"B-But how would that even work? If we're robots then how could we grow and age, bleed when we get hurt and die of natural causes?" He asked and Carmen rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed breath.

"The 'blood' that runs through you is actually a special mix of oils and liquids, and your robot body is designed to expand and grow. The skin on your metal limbs age and grow scars and zits because it's designed like that. You are a _fake,_" She replied and he closed his mouth and swallowed. He ran his hand through his shaggy pink hair and let out a breath.

"Before you ask more, no one on earth is human. The only thing I'm trying to figure out is _how _that is possible, where did all the humans go?" Carmen said and blew a piece of hair out of her face, continuing to read through her file.

Blythe was about to ask another question but decided not to, he had already asked a lot and didn't want to bother her anymore. Instead he went back to reading his file, but it didn't explain anything about where the humans had gone like Carmen was trying to figure out. Instead it was just updates about his robot body, things that were repaired, how his brain is functioning, etc.

Suddenly a loud whistle broke through the sound of the gentle breeze, Blythe looked over at where the whistle had come from to see a group of police officers running towards the teenagers wielding guns and lasers.

"Carmen!" Blythe shouted as he scrambled to his feet gripping his file like a life line, Carmen was already on her feet holding her file as well. She grabbed what looked like a garbage can lid the was resting against the tree, jumped and put it under her feet to use it like some type of sled. She zoomed down the steepness of the hill and left Blythe in her dust.

"W-Wait! What am I supposed to. . . Do," He muttered as he ran to the edge of the steep slope and let out a breath, he noticed another lid resting next to the tree and grinned. Looked like she had planned ahead for someone to join her, though he wondered how come.

"Stop right there!" A police officer yelled as Blythe grabbed the garbage can lid, he looked back at the officer and gave a shrug. Then jumped and landed on the slope with the lid under neath his feet, zooming down the hill some ways behind Carmen who was zig zagging past bushes and trees like she had done this before.

As the zoomed down the hill dodging trees and plants, he heard the sound of sirens behind him and glanced back to see the officers had gotten onto their motor bikes and were zooming down the hill towards them. The only thing was that they were faster because they were using hover motor bikes, which made Blythe growl in anger.

"We're gonna get caught!" He shouted to Carmen who looked back to see the officers and rolled her eyes, he wondered how she could be so calm in situations like this.

"Just follow me!" She shouted over the sirens and then took a sharp right, towards the city instead of the country where Blythe would have gone. In a split second he turned sharply to follow after her, nearly falling off of his lid and tumbling down the rest of the hill which was huge.

The officers couldn't turn fast enough because of the size of their bikes and ended up crashing into a tree or into each other, but Carmen didn't stop and neither did Blythe. He followed closely after Carmen who suddenly hopped off the lid and jumped over a chain linked fence, causing Blythe to jump only seconds after her and crashing into the top of the fence.

"Ouch, better practice that," She said as she helped him down, his chest was cut up and 'bleeding' and he groaned in pain as he landed on his feet. He looked up to see what looked like an old abandoned saw mill, she jogged up to it with him lagging behind her hugging himself in pain.

She pushed open a large metal door and quickly led him inside, closing it behind her and pressing her hand against some type of panel. It glowed bright green and suddenly the sound of hundreds of locks and security systems went off, Blythe squinted his eyes as lights turned on and the dark room was bathed in brightness.

It wasn't what he was expecting, instead it was some type of modern living room. White carpet was everywhere and two black couches sat in the center with a glass coffee table in between, a fireplace stood near the far wall with a flat screen hanging above it. A glass stair case led upwards and disappeared in the ceiling.

"Carmen!" A girl exclaimed happily and Blythe noticed a figure running down the stair case, when she reached the bottom she ran towards Carmen and jumped into her arms. Wrapping her legs around her waist and draping her arms around her neck, giving her a kiss and smiling madly at her.

"Oh! Blythe, this is my girlfriend Cleo. Cleo, this is Blythe," Carmen introduced them and Cleo had her head resting on Carmen's shoulder as she looked over at him and gave a small wave.

Her hair was long, wildly curly and black with blonde tips that reached her mid back. Her eyes were hazel brown and her skin was a golden brown color. Looking at her you couldn't tell she was a robot or a cyborg, she looked like a perfectly normal human teenager. But Blythe knew she was a robot, and he was positive she knew also.

"I like your hair, never seen pink hair before," Cleo said and Blythe blushed a bit, he always blushed when people gave him compliments. His mother told him not to, but he just can't help it.

"T-Thanks," He mumbled and Carmen chuckled a little, Cleo let out of Carmen and stood next to her with her hand intertwined with her girlfriends. She seemed so happy, and Blythe wondered how come.

"So, where's the others?" Carmen asked and Cleo was about to speak up when she was rudely interrupted.

"Well looks like Carmen didn't get herself killed," The voice of a male spoke up and he emerged from a doorway behind the couple, Blythe tilted his head a little to see who was speaking.

A teenager about 17, the same age as Cleo, walked over to the couple and had his hands in his jean pockets. His short black curly hair looked like Cleo's and his Hazel eyes were a lighter shade then hers, but Blythe knew they weren't related.

"Darn, I was hoping that when I got back Gareth would be gone," Carmen said with a sarcastic tone and Gareth gave a fake laugh followed by a glare.

"Hilarious. Anyways, I got a infogram from Koda who has happened to get us invitations to The Masters Ball," Gareth said and Blythe nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"You're kidding! That's like the most famous ball in the world! I-I can't believe it!" He said overly joyed and Gareth gave a tsk tsk and shook his middle finger in front of Blythe's face, which he didn't appreciate the crude humor.

"What makes you think _you're _going with us?" He asked and Blythe opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have anything to say. Gareth was right, Blythe had no reason to go with them. He was just _here, _for no reason except Carmen had dragged him along.

Carmen playfully hit Gareth in the arm and gave him a small glare, "Don't be so hard on the kid, Blythe can come along if he wants too," She said and smiled at Blythe who perked up. Looks like Carmen wasn't just some random psychopath after all.

"Fine, but he stays with _you, _I'm not dragging his sorry butt around with me the whole time," He said and shoved a small glass square into her hand and stormed off annoyed and upset.

"Sorry about that, Gareth can be a troublemaker," Cleo said and gave a small chuckle.

"Anyways," Carmen started and slipped the glass square into her blazer pocket. "You can go upstairs and get cleaned up, you look like trash, dinner will be ready and then in the eerie hours of the morning we'll head off to America to attend the ball," She said with a small smile and Blythe nodded.

He headed up the staircase slowly, thinking about everything that had just happened. Everything he had known was a lie, he wasn't human and neither was anyone else. Now he was going to the most famous ball in the world with 3 teenagers who somehow knew about the whole cyborg/robot thing.

Some trip to Moon Station. . .

* * *

><p><strong>WELL<strong>

**I hope you all liked the chapter and I liked the few ocs that got sent in! But surprisingly I only got ONE female oc! xD So I would like it if you're planning on sending in an oc if it's a girl, and if you've already sent in one you're welcome to send in a female oc as well! **

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	3. Chapter 3: Putting the Plan into Action

"What are the rules again?" Blythe asked as he sat in the limo with the 3 others, Carmen was reading through a small old notebook while Cleo was chewing bubble gum and blowing bubbles. Gareth was simply sitting next to Blythe ignoring the others, like he had been this whole time.

Carmen was wearing a long sleeved blue lacy dress with an open back and the skirt came to the floor, the color matched her blue high heels and also the small streak of blue in her hair. Cleo on the other hand was wearing a long fuchsia maxi skirt with a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck button up shirt that tucked in, with a thin dark grey belt and dark flats. She wasn't allowed to wear her leather jacket because it was a formal event, plus Carmen wouldn't allow it either.

Blythe and Garet simply had on black suits, simple and easy. Blythe's pink hair stood out amongst the other normal hair colors, but Carmen assured him that there would be plenty of interesting people he would meet at the ball. He hoped he would meet interesting people, better then the usual boring people that he met everyday.

When the limo came to a stop, they exited and walked up the grand steps to the mansion. Blythe felt himself tense and get nervous, the others seemed so calm and yet here he was starting to have a freak out. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he couldn't blow their cover.

They entered the mansion and were greeted by butlers and maids, then led into the ball room where couples danced and people chatted with each other. Though Blythe felt like he didn't belong with the 'rich crowd', he had never really been considered 'rich' and always had to scrape by with his family. How he made it into a private school he still doesn't know.

"Hey there," A feminine voice said and Blythe looked over to see a girl about 16 standing in front of Garet, she had on a long light blue dress with thin transparent fabric along the top of her chest and creating thick sleeves. The front of the dress was adorned with a pattern of silver flowers, which made her sky blue eyes stand out.

Her Light blonde was shoulder length, straight and neat like a rich person would wear their hair. Her eye lashes were coated in mascara but it made her look even more beautiful then she was. Blythe was hit in the arm by Carmen to make him stop staring at the girl.

"I'm Felicity, nice to meet you," She said to Gareth and ran her finger down his tie, for once Gareth didn't say anything sarcastic or make any crude comments. He just stared at the girl, and Blythe wondered if Gareth was to in awe to speak.

"G-Gareth," He managed to cough out and she smirked, when a new song started she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd of dancers. Blythe chuckled a little and watched as the couples danced, Carmen and Cleo went out onto the dance floor together leaving Blythe to stand alone near the wall. Simply watching and eating the food that was offered to him by the butlers.

"I'm guessing you're Blythe, right?" A voice asked and Blythe turned to see a teenager, about 16, sitting down on the chair next to him eating a cupcake. His hair was dark brunette with a crimson streak through the bangs. His bangs swept to the right, his eyes were one gold, one icy blue with gold flecks. Though the thing that stood out to Blythe was the teenagers sprawling golden vine tattoo that went down his left arm, from elbow to wrist.

"I'm Koda, the one who got you the invitations to this ball," The teenager said with a mouthful of cupcake and frosting, Blythe couldn't help but chuckle a little. So this was Koda, seemed like a regular joe to him.

Before Blythe could continue speaking the music slowly faded out and the couples on the dance floor stopped dancing, and instead looked over at a small raised platform. A teenager about 17 stepped up onto the platform, and Blythe guessed this was the host for the evening.

The 17 year old had black, curly wavy hair that went to his shoulders and dark brown eyes that were serious and intimidating. He was fit and very handsome, which was probably one of the reasons why he was so popular and powerful. Seeing as his parents had died when he was 15, he had to take up the family name and run everything by himself. It was all over the news when Blythe was younger, so he learned a lot about this 'Robert Allister Masters'.

"I am glad that you all are having a wonderful evening, and I thank you for coming to this ball. I'm afraid I have to interrupt this dance to make an announcement," He said and his voice was strong and confident, like he knew how to win the crowd over and make people fall in love with him.

A girl about the same age as Robert stepped up onto the platform next to him, she was beyond beautiful and stunning. Almost like she was some type of Goddess, a smile on her face as she held Roberts hand and a beautiful diamond ring glimmered on her finger. The only thing that made Blythe angry was that it wasn't just some _girl _standing next to Robert, it was Blythe's sister Margret.

"As many of you know, I have been in a serious relationship with Margret Manchester. And as of last evening, we are officially engaged," The crowd burst into cheers and applause. Robert raised his hand and the music started to play again, then him and Margret left the platform to go mingle in the crowd.

Blythe pushed through the crowd towards where Robert and Margret were, and when he saw them talking to a few people he growled in anger and stormed over to them. He pushed the people away and glared at Margret, "What the heck do you think you're doing here?! Especially with _him._"

"B-Blythe! I-I didn't know you would b-be here," Margret said caught off guard and tightened her grip on Roberts hand, which made Blythe even angrier and he grabbed Margret and pulled her away from Robert over to his side.

"Listen here, you are _not _fit to marry my sister! I don't care how rich, handsome or powerful you might be. But to me you're nothing!" Blythe shouted and Robert just gave a small chuckle, then he took Margrets hand again and gently pulled her back over to stand next to him.

"I appreciate your concern, but it was Margret's choice to marry me. If she didn't want to, she would have said no," He said and Blythe just clenched his jaw in anger, then turned and stormed off. That Robert guy was just a menace, and didn't deserve anything.

He walked back over to Koda who was eating some type of pig in a blanket thing, he sat down next to him and let out a breath of annoyance. Koda glanced over at him and offered him the food, "Something troubling you?" Koda asked as Blythe took the food and ate it.

"My sister is marrying the biggest jerk in the world," He replied with a mouthful of food and Koda gave an 'ah', then ate another of the pig in a blanket things and shrugged.

"Well there's nothing you can really do, just have to stick to the plan I guess," Koda said and Blythe gave a small nod, all they had to do was sneak into Robert's study and find some paper work and files. Go through his computer and then leave, simple as that.

The clock chimed to announce 10 PM had arrived, it was time to put their plan into action. Blythe quietly got up and slipped out of the ballroom, then went over to one of the maids and asked where the restroom was. Easiest trick in the book, he started up the stairs like the maid had told him. But instead of using the first door on his left, he headed further down the hall.

Carefully he opened each door to see if it was the study, though when he arrived at a door that was locked a smirk made its way onto his face. He pulled out the lock-pick and carefully worked the lock, when he heard a click and the door slowly opened he slipped inside and closed it behind him.

"Little late, aren't you?" Cleo asked and made Blythe jump, he quickly took the lock-pick and put it in his pocket and strode over to the desk where she was working on the computer.

"Well sorry we all can't be ghosts," He said sarcastically and she ignored him completely. He started to look through the desk, pulling out useless files and random papers. Nothing here was what they were looking for, he found a candy wrapper and scrunched his eyebrows. What type of person would eat chocolate oranges?

"Got it! Did you find anything?" Cleo asked as she quickly turned off the computer and took the usb drive out, which looked like a hairpin. She slipped it back into her hair and stood up, pushing the chair back and glancing down at Blythe who simply shook his head.

"I assume you're looking for this," The voice of Robert spoke and Blythe shot to his feet, Robert stood at the other end of the study near his door holding a blue file folder. A glare on his face as he looked at them, Cleo gulped and Blythe let out a silent sigh. They were _screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>More characters have been introduced and they made it to the ball! :D Hopefully you all liked this chapter, and sorry they're so short but ya know. Ya write what you can xD<strong>

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	4. Chapter 4: Off to the Black Market!

"You know, I don't appreciate being interrupted when I'm having a romantic time with my fiancée," Robert said with a glare and Blythe returned the glare. How oh he _hated _Robert with a fiery passion.

"Wait, shouldn't you be down stairs mingling?" Cleo asked and Robert shook his head and crushed the file in his hand, he leaned against the wall and sighed.

"The ball has been over for 2 hours, it's midnight. I came in here because I heard some noises and typing, looks like I was right though. A couple of rats trying to steal what's mine," Robert said and Blythe clenched his jaw. Cleo grabbed his wrist to prevent him from charging at Robert and beating him to a pulp, all he had on was his dress pants and Blythe had an idea about what had happened to his other clothing.

Robert walked over to the desk and slammed the blue file down on it, looking up at Cleo and Blythe who were liked cornered animals. They couldn't just make a run for it, and they didn't want to try anything. "Though I'm not going to call the police on you, because I'm sure you two can explain some things to me about the contents of this file."

He opened the file and turned it so the two could read it, the file was simply talking about the humans being robots/cyborgs and the advancements throughout the years. It wasn't what the two were looking for _exactly _but it was close, they just needed a certain file that talked about _how _and _why _the humans are cyborgs/robots.

"Well you can read can't you? It's written out in black and white right in front of you, idiot," Blythe said and Robot growled, he grabbed Blythe's tie and pulled him down so their faces were inches apart.

"Listen, I don't like your tone of voice. So you better change it or else I'll rip out your tongue, got it?" Robert threatened Blythe who gulped and nodded quickly, Robert let go of his tie and Blythe straightened his back. Coughing and looking back down at the file, pretending to read the contents as to not get hurt by Robert who seemed sure of ripping out Blythe's tongue.

Cleo cleared her throat and pointed to a certain paragraph in the file, "It seems like it's explaining how each human has different cyborg abilities. And by abilities I mean weapons, most have a weapon hidden in either their arm or palm. While others don't have weapons at all, but are instant masters at using either knives or guns," She explained and Robert nodded. Blythe kept close eyes on him, not trusting him at all.

"I want you to come back tomorrow, and make sure to bring that angry looking fellow with you, he was dancing with Felicity and so I assume he must be of some importance. No one just dances with that girl unless she wants them to, and that's rare," Robert said and the two teenagers nodded. He closed the file and motioned for them to leave, which they did without hesitation.

Robert remained in his study, re-reading over the file a few times. So everyone was a cyborg/robot, and the whole earth had no idea except for a select few. A smirk made its way onto his face, he could use this information for his own gain. Blackmailing would be a good use for this information, and he could zoom through the ranks and soon be the richest man in the world.

"Robert? Is everything alright?" The voice of Margret asked and he closed the file and looked up at her from his chair behind the desk, he quickly hid the file in a drawer and smiled at her. Giving a nod as she strode over to him wearing nothing but his white dress shirt which was a few sizes to big on her slim figure.

"Everything is fine, no need to worry," He said and she sat down on his lap facing him, wrapping her arms around him and smiling at him. She gave him a kiss and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and letting out a breath.

"I heard what sounded like talking, I thought maybe you were in here with someone," She said and he gently stroked her hair, shaking his head and kissing her forehead.

"I was just talking to myself, no one would dare bother me at this hour," He lied to her and wished he didn't have to, but he didn't want to put her in danger of knowing the secret he knew. If this secret got out to powerful leaders and powerful people in the world, they might use it to starts wars or kidnap people for ransom. He couldn't do that to Margret, he _wouldn't _do it to her.

He waited until she fell asleep, and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her in the bed and pulled the blanket over her, he simply stared at her and guilt entered his heart. He knew that he was going to end up hurting her sometime in the future, but for now he was just glad she still thought he was an amazing person.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blythe was woken by Gareth who pushed him out of his bed onto the cold, hard floor which made Blythe groan in pain and be in a crummy mood. "Do you have to be such a jerk?" Blythe asked as Gareth just rolled his eyes and left his room.<p>

He wandered down stairs after changing into some jeans and a t-shirt, and let out a yawn as he hopped from the last step to the hard wood floor. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked and heard a yelp, then opened his eyes to see a 14 year old girl tied up sitting on the coffee table with Carmen and Cleo sitting on the couch just staring at her.

"Oh geez, what did you two do," Blythe jogged over to the three and quickly started to untie the 14 year old who was freaking out. "You can't just kidnap people and think it's okay!" Blythe shouted at Carmen and Cleo who rolled their eyes.

"We need her to help us find two criminals, and Gareth is to lazy to do anything so we had to find someone who knew some information," Carmen said and Blythe took the gag off the girl, she let out a breath and ran her hand through her brown hair that had one green streak in it, her Hazel eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Sorry about them, they have their own ways of dealing with people," Blythe said with a small smile, and then glared over to Carmen and Cleo who raised their hands in defense.

"T-Thanks, I-I'm Jade," The girl said and Blythe helped her stand up, she let out a shaky breath and blinked away some more tears. "And it's true, I know where the two criminals are that they're talking about, Xavier and Diana Anderson. They mostly deal in the Black Market, and keep a very low profile. But I've run into them a few times, they're really popular in the underground fighting business."

"I knew it!" Cleo exclaimed and jumped up, a wild smile on her face. "I've been tracking those two for a long time, and now that all my hard work as paid off I think I deserve a reward."

"The only reward you'll get is still being on this team," Gareth said from the kitchen and Cleo growled under her breath, she folded her arms and sat back down on the couch next to Carmen.

"The only way to actually get close enough to them is after one of Xavier's fights, he has one tonight and if we leave now we might make it in time," Jade said and Carmen smirked and stood up. Holding the keys in her hand and winking.

"Just follow me!" She said and jogged off to the garage with Cleo who was calling for her to wait up, Blythe helped Jade over to the garage as her ankles were sore from being tied up. He wondered where they even found the poor girl anyways, probably picked her up off a random street and assumed she knew something.

Carmen hopped into the front seat of a small car and Cleo got into the passengers seat, Blythe and Jade got into the back and Gareth said there was no way he was going with them to some black market fight.

"Hold on tight!" Carmen shouted and before giving anyone a chance she started the car and zoomed off, weaving through traffic and probably breaking many laws. But Blythe just smiled and laughed, oh how he was going to enjoy this a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are so short, but I don't want to burden you all with like 3,000 word chapters because I know most of you are very busy with school and life. So I try to make them long without being TOO long x3<strong>

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

Robert woke suddenly, as if on instinct, and grabbed the wrist of a masked person who had syringe filled with black liquid inches from Margret's arm. The masked person dropped the syringe and the needle landed in her arm, the black liquid going into her blood stream and started to spread throughout her.

"You shouldn't of done that," Robert growled and twisted the masked persons arm so a loud _SNAP _could be heard, then with his free arm he pushed himself up and kicked the person in the back of the head hard enough to send them into the bed post. Their head caved in as pieces of skull cracked and snapped, causing blood to run down their face and the bed post and they crumbled to the floor.

Another masked person broke through the window, sending glass shards everywhere and wielding a dagger in one hand. They charged towards the bed ready to strike but Robert was faster, he jumped and grabbed the bed post swinging around and hitting the masked person in the side of the head. The force was so powerful that it caused the masked person to fly across the room and smash into the wall, the side of their head already shattered.

Robert landed on the ground but in an instant dove out of the way of _another _masked person who had a bat and swung it down to try and hit him, but instead he missed and Robert kicked up his heel making contact with the masked persons chin. A loud spine chilling crack echoed throughout the room and the masked person was thrown up into the ceiling where they hung lifeless looking like a headless body.

He let out a breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead, but he wasn't able to relax just yet. He ducked as a masked person tried to kick him in the head, but Robert did a spin-kick and knocked the person out from under their selves. He punched them in the throat into the ground, breaking the hard wood and his fist going into their neck. The person bled out as Robert removed his bloody fist and grabbed a fist that was aiming for him from behind.

He spun around and kneed the person in the gut causing them to bend their own knees and lean forward, using one foot he jumped onto their knee and jumped off to gain air. Then with his other leg he kneed them in the chin causing their jaw to shatter and then he kicked them back into one of the coat hangers, impaling them as their body slumped forward.

The sound of clapping made Robert turn suddenly to find where the noise was coming from, a woman was sitting on the bed next to Margret. Stroking his girlfriend's hair and smirking, she looked up at Robert with fiery red eyes as her long black hair framed her palish face. She was dressed in a black body suit and when she smiled her teeth were pure white, but looked like fangs.

"Wonderful. I knew you could murder all of those pitiful slaves," She said and venom carried in her lustful, seductive voice. In her other hand she held a syringe filled with clear liquid almost like water. "I know you must have a few questions, but why don't you let the adult speak first."

She swung her legs over and stood up, she strode over to Robert and grinned darkly at him. Playing with the syringe in her hand, which Robert was glancing at every so often wondering what it was.

"I'm here to make a deal with you," She pressed her finger against Robert's mouth before he could speak, causing him to glare at her and wishing he could just kill her right there right now. But curiosity was eating away at him, he _had _to know what she was holding. "I'd like to use your company to help fund some, _important _expeditions and to purchase some _help._"

"What if I refuse," Robert asked and she chuckled darkly, running her finger along his lips and then pulling away. She let her hand rest on her hip and slowly rose the needle close to his eye, smirking and lightly touching the tip to his eye causing him to step back and close his eye quickly.

"Then your girlfriend won't be able to make it to her wedding day," She replied and Robert growled under his breath, she was going to use his _girlfriend_ to make him agree. But he couldn't just let her _die, _but then again how could he fund something he knew wasn't right?

"Listen, I know you might be conflicted about this. But I'll sweeten the deal, if you help me. Then I'll give you the cure for your girlfriend-" She motioned to the syringe in her hand, "-and I'll help you with that memory loss of yours."

Robert's eyes got wide and inside he slowly started to panic, how did she know about his memory loss? _No one _knew about his memory loss, not even Margret. It was something he was determined to bury in his past and not bring to the surface, it had been over 2 years since his parents deaths and the 3 month memory loss he had after the plane crash.

"Oh, I know all about it. What happened to you during your memory loss, where you were and how you suddenly ended up being the richest man in all of America," She said with a sly voice and grinned darkly. Robert glared at her and then growled, so she was also holding information against him. He let out a mental sigh and held out his hand. "Fine, I accept."

"Good, I'll be seeing more of you and your little girlfriend," She said and placed the syringe in his hand. Then as if in a second she was gone, when Robert blinked she was no where to be found. No trace or evidence that she had even been there, and the strangest thing was that all the masked men and damage simply disappeared right along with her.

Robert rushed over to Margret and quickly stuck the needle into her arm, the blackness of her veins started to disappear and the color was starting to return to her face. He let out a breath of relief as she shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes, he quickly rolled the syringe under the bed and then smiled at her as she sat up and smiled at him.

"Did I sleep in?" She asked and he gave a small chuckle, he kissed her forehead and moved her hair out of her face. He was glad that she hadn't seen or heard anything that had happened, to her it was just another morning. But to Robert it was the start of a dark path that he didn't want to drag Margret down, but had no choice but to.

"I'm going to go get dressed, don't wait up for me alright?" She said as she stood up and he gave a small nod, she stretched as she walked over to the master bath and closed the door behind her. Robert buried his face into the bed and let out a long, frustrated scream which was muffled. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

><p>Blythe and the others made their way to the 'underworld' part of the city and had managed to figure out where Xavier would be fighting, the only thing was is that they stuck out like a sore thumb. They looked like black sheep in a white sheep heard, and Koda seemed like the only 'normal' one out of their group.<p>

"Alright, we need to get into the club and make our way down stairs to the basement which is where the fighting ring is. I'll go talk to the boss once we're inside, and signal for you guys when the coast is clear. All right?" Jade told the others the plan and they all nodded as they stood near their car and stared at the large building, which had a bright neon sign that read **CLUB MIST.**

They started over and had to wait in line, Blythe was surprised at how many people were waiting outside but he guessed it must be a very popular 'underworld' club. He had never actually done anything like this and was pretty nervous, he hoped he wouldn't mess anything up or accidentally get into trouble with someone once he got inside the club.

It didn't take long before they made it inside, all Jade had to do was tell the bouncer a few things and he let them all inside without question. Once they stepped through the doors Blythe felt like he had entered a different world, a loud, drunk, neon world.

Lights were flashing and music was blaring, a crowd of people in what seemed like a mosh pit where dancing and jumping around. Along the sides of the dance floor had bars set up where people sat and drank, and glass separated them from the dance floor. Stairs led upwards to a dark part of the club which had a thick layer of mist and fog covering it, so Blythe had no idea what was up there.

"Remember, wait for my signal," Jade said and they nodded. Then she went up one of the stair cases and disappeared into the mist and fog, Blythe gulped and then looked back to see that the others had just up and left him. He started to panic a little, he had no idea what to do or where to go. It wasn't like he was good at things like this, he had been in a private school most of his life.

"You seem lost, mind a little help?" He heard an unfamiliar voice ask and turned to see a girl standing in front of him, a small smile on her face and her silver eyes looking at him waiting for an answer.

"U-Uh yeah, I got-"

"Oh this is my favorite song, come on let's go dance!" The 14 year old said and grabbed his hand, her long slightly curly jet black hair bouncing as she ran down the steps pulling him along. The tips were died a bright neon orange and it reached just below her bum.

"I'm Diana by the way, what's your name?" She asked over the sound of the music and loudness of the people around them as they 'danced' in the crowd of people. Blythe gulped and blinked a few times, so he had found one Anderson sibling. Where was the other at?

"Blythe, u-uh do you-"

"Diana! I've been looking everywhere for you! You know not to just run off without telling me first!" A voice shouted and a person grabbed Diana's arm and turned her around, causing her silver jacket to tear a little.

The 17 year old looked down at Diana with a glare on his face, his black spiky hair had a streak of midnight blue it to match his midnight blue eyes which had little flecks of silver in them like Diana's who had midnight blue flecks in hers. He had his arms folded in anger, and his leather jacket showed off how strong his arms were which made Blythe feel weak and small.

"I know I know, but I was getting so bored just sitting in my room. I hate having to wait until your match starts Xavier, I do it all the time!" She complained and Xavier sighed, he then noticed Blythe and looked up at him. Making eye contact which made Blythe want to shrink and run away, Xavier was so intimidating it was scary.

"Who's this," Xavier asked and Diana glanced back at Blythe who gulped, looking at Diana with pleading eyes not to let her older brother kill Blythe.

"Blythe, I just met him-"

"Good, then you won't miss him. Let's go," Xavier said and grabbed Diana's wrist, starting to pull her along as she protested and hit his arm. But suddenly the lights died and the music cut off, everything was dark and the people were complaining and starting to get angry.

One light turned on and standing where the DJ stood, was instead a masked person who was holding the DJ up in the air. The only thing that was wrong about it, was that the DJ had a knife in his chest and was dead.

"People! No need to be alarmed, we're just dropping in to clear up a messy matter. And we would appreciate it if you would all stay calm," As if ignoring the person speaking. Everyone started screaming and running around trying to get out of the club, the person using the microphone who was also holding the dead DJ sighed.

"I give you one thing to do and you can't even do it, well I asked nicely and you ignored me. So now we're going to do it the hard way," Suddenly as if out of no where tons of masked people appeared with guns and lasers, standing near the exits and pushing the people back onto the dance floor like hostages.

"All we want, is our money that was wrongfully taken from us. And we know that Mr. Light is here, and if he doesn't give us our money then we'll just have to take his two favorite employes," Shouting and struggling could be heard and Blythe looked up to see that Xavier and Diana where standing where the masked person was on the DJ stand.

The DJ was hanging over the railing now with blood dripping down onto the dance floor, and the masked person still held the microphone and looked over at Xavier and then Diana who stood on either sides of the person tied up.

"I'll give you until the count of 10, and then I'll kill one of them," The masked female said and started to slowly count. But no one said anything or came forward, Blythe's heart was beating rapidly and sweat dotted his forehead. Someone had to come forward and save the Anderson siblings, they couldn't just sit back and do nothing!

"10," Blythe felt his heart drop as the masked female pulled the dagger out of the DJ and turned to Xavier, stepping over to him and placing the dagger to his neck. Slowly starting to cut it as he cringed in pain and closed his eyes, Blythe wanted to run up and do something but he couldn't without risking being killed.

Suddenly an arrow pierced the back of the masked female and she let out a scream of pain, stumbling back and falling over the railing. She landed on her back which caused the arrow to pierce through her and kill her, Blythe let out a few breaths and tried to find where the arrow had come from.

All Blythe managed to see was a glimpse of a silhouette before the lights suddenly all turned on the music started, the other masked people that had kept them huddled like caged animals were just _gone. _And the people started dancing and drinking again like nothing had happened, Blythe shook his head a few times and blinked.

"Blythe looked up to see where the DJ was, who was still slung over the railing dead and Diana and Xavier were being untied by what looked like a security guard or someone. They were led off the DJ stand and through a door, that was the last he saw before the others caught up with him.

"Did you see what happened?!" Cleo exclaimed as she shook Blythe, he was to lost in his own thoughts to be in reality.

"Of course he saw what happened! Everyone did Cleo, we were all here," Carmen said and Cleo rolled her eyes and then slapped Blythe, which caused him to blink and return to reality.

"Jade gave us the signal, but she wants us to meet up where she is instead of down where the fighting ring is," Cleo said and Blythe nodded, he glanced over at Carmen who was eating a corn dog. How she got it he didn't know, and didn't _want _to know.

They made their way off the dance floor and up the stairs that Jade had gone up, when they passed through the thick area of fog and mist they entered a calm type of area. People sat at small round tables and drank wine while talking to each other, they all seemed very sophisticated and rich looking.

"Over here!" Jade said and waved for them, they walked over to where she was sitting at the bar and then she cleared her throat. A man who was sitting next to her turned and looked at the group, he had snow white hair which was styled back and sweet looking blue eyes. His old face had wrinkles and he wore a simple black suit, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face.

"This is Mr. Light, the one who runs the underworld fighting world," She said and Mr. Light took a sip of his drink, Blythe just stared at Mr. Light and anger entered his heart. This man had just sat here drinking while Xavier and Diana's lives were threatened, Blythe swallowed back some insults and forced a smile onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! So we got to see Robert kick some butt, but we also got to seem him meet a villain o.o And he made a deal, which might of not been the best choice on his part.<br>**

**Blythe and the group met Xavier and Diana who almost got killed! Great first impression, xD Also don't forget to review after you read the chapter! I don't mind how long or short it is, but I would really appreciate it if you would review~!**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping the Club

**Just wanted to explain a little bit about the society before we continue on, it'll be a lot different then the type of society we all live in today. One reason is because it's over 200 years in the future, and a lot of things have changed. One of those is the way people are, everyone is cold and uncaring and selfish. As seen last chapter when no one cared about the thugs coming into the club, and acted like everything was normal afterwards. **

**So throughout the story you might be surprised at how cruel and uncaring the characters and people might seem, but that's just how things _are _and how all people act. Some, like Blythe, see things differently and wonder how people can be so harsh. But overall that is the society of the world 200 years in the future, just a heads up.**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Jade has told me a lot about you," Mr. Light said and Blythe just stared at the old man, anger in his features as he looked at him. How could he of just <em>sat <em>_there _while Xavier and Diana's lives were threatened, and his whole club was nearly over run by thugs?

"The pleasure is ours Mr. Light, you're a very respected person," Cleo said with a smile which Mr. Light returned, Jade leaned over and whispered something to him which made him give an 'ah'. He set his drink down and stood up, straightening his tie and smoothing out his vest.

"I understand you have come to see Xavier fight! Well, you shall not be disappointed. He has never lost a match and won't lose one anytime soon! Come come, the fight should be starting any moment and we don't want to miss it," He said with a wink and then started to walk off. The group quickly followed after him not wanting to be left behind.

They passed the bar and people who didn't even glance their way, almost acting as if they weren't even there. Blythe felt out of place and not welcome here, and just looked straight ahead not wanting to 'interrupt' the people who were chatting and drinking.

Mr. Light led the group through a door and into a small square room, one wall was completely glass that overlooked a fighting ring below. They had a perfect view of the fight with the large score board hanging above the fighting ring, big red chairs were lined up like movie theater rows and a maid was pouring drinks for them over by a small round bar.

"Take a seat and have a drink, the match will begin and we can't miss it!" Mr. Light said and they all quickly took their seats, the maid each handed them a glass full of some weird purple liquid and the others drank it without hesitation. Blythe decided just to leave it be and put it in the cup holder, sitting back and looking out at the crowd spread out before them.

Suddenly the crowd irrupted in cheers and shouts which made Blythe jump in his seat, he leaned forward to try and see more of what was happening. He felt a tap on his shoulder and the maid handed him a tiny tray with what looked like contacts, he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked up but she was already gone.

He carefully picked up the first contact and brought it up to his eye, putting it on and then doing the same with the other. He blinked a few times and didn't like the way they felt, but after a few moments he got used to them. He blinked and when he opened his eyes it was like he was staring at a tv screen, everything was zoomed in and he could see who was entering the ring like they were only a few feet in front of him.

Xavier stood at one corner of the ring while another fighting stood at the other corner, glaring at Robert with a nasty look on his face. Suddenly a whistle was blown and the meaner looking guy charged at Xavier, his name appeared on the score board as Randal.

Instead of ducking or diving out of the way, Xavier simply stood there and let Randal charge at him. When Randal went to punch Xavier, he jumped up to avoid the punch and then jumped on Randal's back. Kicking off causing Randal to stumble and hit the post while Xavier rolled on the ground and came to a stop, standing up and turning around with a smirk on his face.

Randel growled and turned around, then he pushed against the ropes that kept the fighters inside the ring to use them like a sling shot. When he lifted his feet off the ground he flew through the air towards Xavier, landing a punch right in his stomach causing the boy to fly back and hit the ropes and fall down on his stomach. Blood covering his mouth and the floor and a loud gasp echoed from the crowd.

Xavier pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth, anger etched into his features and he charged at Randel. Being thinner he was more agile then Randal, and so with ease he jumped into the air and did a spin kick. His shin hitting Randel in the face causing his nose to break and some teeth of his to fall out, he stumbled back and held his face in pain as Xavier landed back on the ground and was breathing hard.

Randel let out a scream of rage and went to punch Xavier but he sidestepped and brought his fist down on Randel's back, the only thing that was different this time was that he had a knuckle duster on. When his fist made contact with Randel's back it seemed like everything just stopped, Randel fell to the floor as his back bled and Xavier stood looking over his body.

The ref came over and blew a whistle, grabbing Xavier's wrist and holding up his arm. The crowd cheered and jumped to their feet, shouting Xavier's name. Mr. Light just clapped and Blythe quickly took the contacts out and threw them on the ground angrily, the whole fight was just cheap and dirty. Not following any rules or safety measures, Blythe ran his hand down his face and let out a breath trying to calm himself down.

After waiting in the room for a while, the door opened and they all turned to see Xavier and Diana enter the room. Xavier had his stomach bandaged up and his leather jacket resting on his shoulders without his arms in the sleeves, Diana looked deeply concerned and scared. Probably for Xavier's well being, and Blythe would be worried too if that was his sibling getting beat up out in the fighting ring.

"Another job well done, this might be your best one yet. Except for the injuries, which will come out of your pay," Mr. Light said and Xavier gave a nod, but Diana gave a small growl. It seemed like she didn't like Mr. Light, neither did Blythe. Seemed they had something else in common besides having an older sibling who got on their nerves.

"Anyways, the real reason I wanted to see you all is because there's an important matter that I need to bring to your attention," He said and suddenly the door locked and a metal door layered over the wooden one, the glass was replaced by a thick metal wall and a dark smirk made its way onto Mr. Light's face.

"I'm sure many of you know about a certain, _panic_ spreading throughout the human race. It seems that people are disappearing, but reappearing weeks or months later not having any memory from the time they were gone to the point they returned. Almost as if _nothing _had happened to them during the time they were missing," He said and Blythe gulped, did that have to do with what he had read about in the files?

"Though, I'm afraid since you do know I can't let you leave this room. That is, leave this room _alive,_" he said and the maid pulled out a gun from the top of her maid outfit. She pointed it at Xavier, then she flipped a switch with her thumb and pulled another gun from it. Pointing the other one at Diana. "I think the two siblings can die first, then the others can go after that-"

A loud _BANG _made everyone jump and Diana yelped, they had all thought that a gun shot had been fired but that wasn't the case. The maid looked just as confused as everyone else, then when the second bang echoed throughout the room they turned to look at the door which had a dent in it. _A dent. _

The bang caused everyone to jump once more and shield themselves as the metal door was blown from its hinges, there standing in the mess of wood chips and torn metal was Robert. He didn't look happy, and Margret stood behind him looking afraid just like everyone else.

"Robert, what a surprise," Mr. Light said not sounding the least bit surprised, instead he had a smug look on his face and Robert glared at him. He strode over to Mr. Light while Margret quickly entered the room and carefully started to help the teenagers leave the room, Robert glared at the maid who quickly set her guns down on the bar and put her hands behind her back.

"I don't appreciate it when you turn your back on an agreement with my office," Robert said in a deep, angry voice like he was trying not to shout. Mr. Light pulled out a cigar and lit it, smirking and letting out a sigh.

"Listen, I'm afraid the agreement was no longer working out for me. So I decided to cut it off," He said and took in another breath of smoke.

"Cutting off the agreement means taking nearly a million dollars and then falling off the radar?" Without another word, Robert grabbed Mr. Light by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Tearing the cigar from his lips and tightening his grip around the old mans throat.

"I'm afraid that when you are no longer a friend of the office, you become an enemy," With that Robert got the cigar and shoved it into Mr. Lights neck, breaking the skin and shoving it into his throat. The old man gasped for breath but couldn't get any, then he slumped and Robert let him go so his body fell to the floor.

A gunshot made Robert turn to look at the maid, only she didn't have the gun pointed at him. Shaking and barely able to hold the gun, the maid gulped with wide eyes as she looked at the person she had shot. Robert carefully turned to see Margret standing in the doorway with a whole in her shirt, blood staining it quickly as she fell to her knees in pain.

"You shouldn't of done that," Robert said and looked back at the maid with a glare, he ripped the gun from her hands and shoved her against the wall. With his free hand he shoved it into her throat and grabbed her spine, tearing it out of her and then letting her body fall to the floor. He tossed the spine to rest next to her and then rushed over to Margret who gripped her bleeding stomach in pain.

"I-I'll be fine, it didn't hit anything important. G-Go on and m-make sure the o-others get out safely," She said and he didn't want to leave her there. But she was studying to become a doctor and knew what she was talking about, he gave her a quick kiss and then stood. Rushing out of the room and heading down the hall to go follow the others to make sure they weren't in trouble.

While he was making his way down the hallway, two guards jumped out from behind the bar and charged at him with electric charged rods. They went to hit him with it but he grabbed them and tore them out of their hands, he stabbed one of the guards in the forehead with the rod and kicked him sending him flying into a wall. The other rod he shoved up through the guards chin and stabbed him up through the head like a skewer.

So many people to fit and such little time, Robert wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and jogged on ahead. The others must have gotten outside by this point, and he wanted to make sure that they weren't dead.

He quickly jogged down the stairs but was met with another guard who shot at Robert with a pistol, Robert caught the bullet with his index finger and thumb and then flicked it back at the guard. It shot through his chest where his heart was and caused the artery to burst, he fell to the floor dead and Robert stepped over his body.

Once Robert made it outside he noticed the others were just standing by a car, looking completely worn out but scared also. They were all breathing fast and sweat dotted their foreheads. "Let's go, we an head back to my place," he said as he was about to turn when Jade spoke up.

"And just why should we listen to you?" She said suspiciously, noticing the way Blythe was glaring the new arrival.

Before he could respond, the screeching of tires could be heard, turning they all saw a black car heading towards the at top speed. "I knew I missed one of them," Robert muttered as he lazily walked towards the direction the speeding car was coming down.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Jade shouted as the car was coming closer by the second.

Robert stood their and when the car was close to hitting him he swung his fist forward into the car's hood, crumpling it down and causing the car to flip up into the air, raising his hands up he caught the car upside down and with a heave, threw it across into the parking lot.

Turning back the wide eyed audience he smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

Jade folded her arms and growled under her breath, but they decided it wasn't safe to stay there anymore and their best bet would be to go back to Robert's house. At least _someone _wasn't trying to kill them at the moment.

"My car is parked around back, go there and I'll meet you," He said and they all gave a nod. As they headed towards the back of the club Blythe looked over at Robert as he returned to the club, wondering what was wrong.

Robert quickly returned to where he had left Margret, and she was now leaning against the door frame but had taken off Mr. Lights shirt and used it to bandage her wound. Now she was just in to much pain to move, and she had her eyes closed and was breathing lightly.

He quickly picked her up and held her against him, trying not to make her wounds worse he tried to move at a steady but fast pace. She leaned into him and let her head rest on his chest, not saying anything and wishing that she could.

When they made it back to his car, the others had already gotten in. They were quite cramped, seeing as it was a smaller car. Cleo and Carmen had to sit on the floor in the back while the other three sat on the seat looking like they were in the fetal position.

Robert carefully placed Margret in the passenger seat and then got into the driver seat, starting the car and going at a rather very fast speed. Fast enough to break a few laws and get some tickets, but at the moment he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting Margret back to the house so his private nurse could tend to her, the others were just extra.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very pleased with the way this chapter turned out, got to see Robert kick some more butt! And the little scene where he destroys the car was given to me actually by my Best Friend here on fanfiction, iamgoku! :D So thanks for that, I really enjoyed the scene and it tied in well with this chapter ^-^<br>**

**So once again leave your reviews with your thoughts on the chapter, and anything else you'd like to add as well! I'm always open to ideas and what you might like to see in later chapters, I also posted a new poll on my profile so please go check that out as well! **

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	7. Chapter 7: The Blame Game

"Robert you're going to get us killed!" Blythe shouted as they drove down the highway, zooming past cars and zig-zagging through traffic. But Robert wasn't paying any attention to anything around him, his only focus was to get Margret back to the mansion.

"Robert!" Blythe shouted and Robert flinched a little, causing him to skid to a stop in the middle of the highway while the cars zoomed past them. Robert was breathing heavy and his eyes were wide, Blythe was scared to speak at all to him. But it wasn't the time to chicken out, his sister was injured and they needed to get her help.

Robert glanced over at Margret who was now unconscious, her hand over the spot where she was shot but blood was seeping through her fingers. The bandages had torn and she was bleeding out, if they didn't get her help soon she would die. Robert pressed a small red button next to the steering wheel and it started to flash, which caused the others to look at him confused.

"Which one of you can drive?" Robert asked and a pounding could be heard from the trunk, Blythe had to scoot over and sit on Koda's lap while Jade pulled down the back of the middle seat. Xavier poked his head into the car and let out a breath, his face red and sweat covering it.

"I can't believe you shoved me and Diana back here, do you know how cramped it is?" He asked annoyed and Robert glanced over to Blythe who raised his hands up in defense, "To answer your question, I can drive if you need me to."

Suddenly a loud horn broke through the sound of cars passing by, and they were blinded by a bright light. A car zoomed towards them and all the others screamed and shielded themselves as the car got closer, when nothing happened they all brought their arms down to see the car and stopped right in front of the them.

"I'll take this car to get the police off of your trail, just _make sure _that Margret gets to the mansion," With that Robert hopped out of the car and Xavier had to climb out from the trunk and with some effort managed to get into the driver's seat, Diana poked her head in and glanced up at Blythe who was still sitting on Koda's lap.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked and Jade scooted closer to the door to allow her room, once Diana was in she closed the little seat door and got onto Jade's lap to allow Blythe to sit down in the middle once more. Then Diana sat down on Blythe's lap with her back facing him, not knowing what to do with his arms he simply wrapped them around her waist. Which didn't make Xavier very happy, but made Diana blush.

They took off down the highway leaving Robert in their dust, the seat was stained red and Margret was deathly pale. They didn't know how much time they had, and so Xavier sped down the highway nearly crashing into a few cars as he did so.

* * *

><p>Robert gripped the steering wheel of the armored car tightly and clenched his jaw, the flashing lights of the cop cars could be seen zooming down the highway towards him. Once they got close enough he started the car which roared to life and let out a long breath, slipping on a pair of dark goggles and flipping a switch.<p>

The goggles allowed him to scan the environment around him and give him a route to follow, where to go to avoid the cops and how to escape them. On the edge of the glass was a little lined map, the blue dots being the cops while the red dot was him. The closer the cops got the brighter the dots flashed.

"Let's have some fun," Robert said with a smirk and pushed down on the gas petal, right as all the cop cars came to a stop to make a barricade Robert turned the wheel sharply and broke through the cement barrier with ease. He landed down on the other highway which caused the cars to all skid to stops making their own barricade.

He gave a chuckle as the cops all looked down from the highway up above, he took off down the highway but it was short lived as more cop cars zoomed after him. He decided to try and make the chase more interesting, and so he took to the tunnels.

Once inside the sound of horns could be heard as he zig-zagged through traffic and passed by drivers who were angry and confused, his goggles warned him about an upcoming traffic jam and he growled in anger. There was always something to get in the way.

He drove up on the wall of the tunnel and zoomed past the many cars, he glanced at the people in their vehicles and most of them were doing the same thing. Either talking on the phone, eating, reading or a select few who were putting on makeup.

**"Robert!" **A voice made him jump and for a split second he lost control of the car, nearly crashing into the long line of backed up vehicles but managed to gain control and steer back onto the wall.

"Sasha! You gave me a heart attack! There's a notification button in my car for a reason!" Robert said flustered and could hear Sasha sigh on the other end, his goggles also had a small speaker that enabled him to speak to his assistant. Who happened to be Sasha Demetria.

**"Well sorry, but I happened to see that you're driving inside of a tunnel with the police chasing you. Mind if I ask _why,_" **She said and Robert gave a mental sigh, now wasn't the best time to be talking to her but he couldn't just put her on mute. There wasn't an option for that.

"I had to create a diversion for the others to get back to the mansion, it's really complicated and I'll explain it all to you later," He said and noticed the end of the tunnel was growing closer and closer.

**"Oh, so that's why that group of teenagers came here with Margret. I almost didn't let them in until I saw the condition she was in, at the moment she's being tended to by Dr. Keeler." **She said almost like she was thinking out loud, Robert let out a breath of relief and knew he could end the chase.

Once the end of the tunnel appeared, Robert let the car drive off like it was taking off. Within a few seconds metal wings spread out and he boosted off into the sky, managing to get away from the police that had just arrived to catch him.

"I'm on my way back, just make sure no one breaks anything," Robert said and took off the goggles, letting out a small breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

* * *

><p>When her wound was treated Margret was moved into the large master bed to rest, she was still unconscious and breathing shallow. No one was allowed to see her until Robert said it was alright, so she remained alone in the room sleeping. A small nightmare starting to push into her once peaceful dreams.<p>

_"She's awaking. . . .Quick! Contact-" Margret slowly blinked her eyes open and was met with a bright light in her face, she felt cold and weak and didn't know where she was. She could barely keep conscious and her thoughts were so quiet she couldn't hear them._

_A silhouette appeared in the bright light, looking down at her and she tried to take in a breath but it hurt to breathe. She felt something, a slight pain in her neck, and then she fell back into the dark slumber that she had been in once before._

With a start Margret woke up, not realizing that she had just been stitched up she shot up in her bed but let out a loud yelp of pain. She held her stomach in pain and tried to lay back down but the pain was to bad, her vision started to get foggy and she felt extremely dizzy. Causing her to fall off of her bed as she tried to reach for a glass of water.

The door opened slightly and she looked up to see who it was, a shocked and worried Robert stood in the doorway and he quickly rushed over to her. He gently picked her up and she let out a cry of pain, he put her into the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried and she gave a small nod, he kissed her forehead and simply stayed by her side in case she needed anything. He didn't want to leave her in case something happened again.

The door opened and the nurse came in carrying a small tray of food for Margret, it was all creamed and smooth so it would be easier for her to digest. She set the tray down on the night stand next to the bed and had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, but we weren't able to save the child. The bullet passed right through the uterus, I'm terribly sorry," The nurse said and gave a small bow, then left the room and Robert looked up at Margret with a confused look on his face.

"C-Child?" He asked and Margret let out a small breath, her hand resting on her stomach and tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I should of told you when I first found out, b-but I didn't want to bother you. You were so busy with work and I knew that if I told you it would just get in the way," She said and he gently placed his hand on top of Margret's, his eyes locked with hers.

"You were pregnant and didn't tell me?" He asked in a whisper, almost like he couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell him. If he would have known, then he wouldn't of brought her with him. Their child would still be _alive._

"I-I should of said something, gave a hint. I-I'm sorry, I was being selfish. But it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this." She muttered and he swallowed back something he knew he would regret if he said it, he simply stood up and turned on his heel. Leaving the room and heading down into the foyer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the others were all sitting in the living room, not speaking or really looking at each other. Diana and Blythe sat next to each other and seemed pretty awkwardly, especially about the car ride over to the mansion.<p>

Suddenly they heard the front door burst open and an angry voice shouting at whoever was in the foyer, then Gareth appeared in the doorway to the living room looking furious. "WHAT in the WORLD were you _THINKING?!" _

"Missed you too Gareth," Carmen said and Gareth shot her a glare, Cleo was passed out on the couch resting her head on Carmen's lap while she played with her girlfriends hair.

"I leave you alone for a few hours, _a few hours _and you go and almost get yourselves killed!" Gareth shouted and flopped down on the couch next to Koda who was eating a snickers. He offered a piece to Gareth who grumpily snatched it out of his hand and took a bite, still mumbling about how dumb and reckless they had been.

"Who is shouting their heads off?" A voice asked and everyone looked back over to the doorway to see a teenager standing there, she had on a light blue lacy translucent skirt with black tights underneath and a white sleeveless button up shirt that was tucked in with white flats.

Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, the light blue dyed tips clearly showing. Her icy blue eyes looked at each of the teenagers sitting in the room with a slight distaste in them, she seemed a lot older than she was. But they could tell that she was only about 17 years old, much like Robert and Margret who seemed older than they were.

Her eyes landed on Gareth and she folded her arms angrily, tapping her foot and giving him a glare. Gareth was sitting back on the couch with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed and not paying attention to the blonde who was very upset with him causing so much commotion.

She strode over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to open up one eye and glance at her. Which he closed and then crossed his legs, a smirk spreading onto his face. "Can I help you with something?" He asked and she growled under her breath.

She was about to speak when Blythe got up from his seat and quickly rushed over to the foyer, the others tried to see why and noticed Robert standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Is Margret alright?" Blythe asked and Robert just stood there staring at the ground, his hair covering his face and Blythe silently growled. "Robert, is my sister alright?" He asked once more and again there was no reply, getting annoyed and worried he asked again. "Robert, is she _okay?_"

"No, she's not," Robert replied and Blythe's eyes got wide, then he got upset.

"So you were just going to leave her here?! Your girlfriend nearly died but you just decided to leave?" Blythe asked annoyed and Robert clenched his jaw, trying not to hurt the teenager. "I'm guessing now she's just extra weight to carry around huh? You were just going to go find some other girl to win over and sleep-"

Blythe was cut off by Robert grabbing him by his bicep and tossing him across the foyer, the teenager hit the wall hard enough to crack it and then peeled off the wall like a sticker and crashed into a glass table. Glass shattering everywhere as he laid in the broken pile, bloody and cut up.

He groaned and tried to get up, but Robert grabbed him by his neck and shoved him up against the wall. Blythe struggled to breathe as Robert tightened his grip around the teenagers throat, a glare on his face.

"You think I would do that to Margret?!" Robert shouted and Blythe gasped for a breath, he looked down at Robert and glared at him.

"I do think you would. . . I should take her away from you!" Blythe shouted at Robert who went stone cold, he glared holes right through Blythe who wished he hadn't said anything.

"If you dare try to take the woman I love away, the only thing I have worth living for in this life. Then I swear that I'll rip away everything you love," Robert threatened and Blythe swallowed, he threw the teenager down onto the floor and a loud crack echoed throughout the foyer.

Blythe held his wrist in pain and looked up to see Robert stomp his foot down on the teenager's stomach, he dug his heel into his stomach causing Blythe to nearly throw up.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because you're Margret's brother, otherwise you would have been dead a long time ago," Robert told him and pushed him across the foyer with one kick, Blythe hit the bottom of the stairs and just laid on the ground in pain as Robert exited the mansion. Slamming the door behind him and cracking the wood.

* * *

><p>Robert was speeding down the highway in his armored car, he was so furious that he had to let it out somehow. And the only way he knew how to let it out was to kill something, or rather kill <em>someone. <em>

He quickly went into downtown and casually drove through the streets, it wasn't long before he pulled into an alley and managed to make his way to an abandoned warehouse. But he knew it was far from being abandoned, this was the place where a group of thugs hung out.

With one push he opened up the large door to the warehouse and stepped inside, letting the door slam behind him and he broke the lock. So there was no way to escape the warehouse unless they decided to jump out of a second story window.

The group of thugs were sitting in a circle counting the piles of cash that they had most defiantly stolen, one of them looked up at Robert and gave an annoyed sigh. He stood up and strode over to him waving his gun around, trying to let Robert know that he better leave or else he was going to be killed.

"Look buddy-" Robert landed a firm punch in the thugs face, and the sound of cracking and snapping could be heard as he did so. The thugs all looked up to see their buddy fall to the ground lifeless, his face completely caved in as blood covered the floor and dripped off of Robert's hand.

"Holy Sh-!" The thug was cut off by one of his buddies shooting at Robert, but the bullet simply bounced off of him and fell to the floor dented. They all looked at Robert with fear in their eyes, but they weren't going to let him come into their base and steal all the money that they had rightfully stolen.

One thug jumped up from his seat and pulled out a knife, charging at Robert and thrusting the knife downwards trying to stab it into his shoulder. Only instead of stabbing Robert like he had planned, Robert grabbed his wrist and tore off his arm. Then with his other hand he grabbed the thugs mouth and pulled it open, shoving the arm inside so deep that the knife stabbed through his chest.

When he fell to the floor Robert looked up at the other thugs who pulled out their guns and started to shoot at him, Robert gave a scream of anger and charged at them. He jumped up into the air and brought his fist down onto one of the thugs heads, the force so powerful that his skull exploded sending bone and brain everywhere.

He turned to face the other thug who thought it would be a good idea to try and hit Robert with his gun, the furious teenager ripped the gun from his hands and shoved it into the thugs stomach. He pulled the trigger and blew a hole in the thugs stomach, he fell to the floor with his intestines spilling out.

Robert stood amongst the dead bodies and was breathing hard, then he fell to the floor on his knees and buried his face into his bloody hands. Crying and letting out all his bottled up emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so a lot of stuff happened in this chapter o.o We got to see Robert nearly kill Blythe, and Gareth came back only to annoy Sasha xP We also got to see that Margret was pregnant! But because of the gunshot the baby died ;-; And so, Robert let out all his rage on a group of thugs who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.<br>**

**Remember to review and let me know what you think! And if you'd like the chapters to be this long or shorter please let me know in the reviews, I will have you know that I read every single review that is sent it and I appreciate them a lot :D**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Wishes

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" Blythe asked Diana who finished wrapping up his wrist, he cringed when she tightened the bandage and then pressed it down to keep it secured. She pulled out a small lolly-pop from her pocket and handed it to him with a smile, "What's this for?" He asked as he took it and stared at it.

"It's for being a good patient," She replied with a blush and he glanced up at her, she quickly got up and headed over to Xavier and started to talk to him. Blythe couldn't help but smile a little and he put the lolly-pop into his mouth, it was watermelon flavor and very refreshing.

As the night drew on everyone slowly fell asleep one by one, Blythe was the last person to fall asleep and was curled up on the couch. The lolly-pop stick in his hand and with his other free hand he held the blanket close to him.

_Blythe slowly woke up and felt the cold floor that he was on, he pushed himself up with some struggle and managed to stand. He felt like he had been thrown around like a rag doll and then had his head bashed in with a bat a few times.  
><em>

_"Blythe~" A soothing voice called out to him, singing his name almost. He glanced around but couldn't see anything, suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankle and pull hard. He was pulled out from under himself and dragged along the cold and wet floor, he clawed at the ground trying to get away from the thing around his ankle but couldn't.  
><em>

_His vision was blinded by a sudden bright light and he squinted his eyes, he was pulled up and hung in the air with his arms hanging down and his shirt falling over his face. A cute giggle broke through the silence and something pulled his shirt up, he saw a girl staring at him with bright neon blue eyes and copper red hair that seemed to be floating like she was in water.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to," She said and something wrapped around his wrists and now he was hanging upright instead of upside down, her white dress seemed to be floating like she was in water also but she was just standing on the ground looking at him. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but he could tell that something was just **off.** _

_"W-Who are you?" Blythe asked as she stepped closer to him and just stared into his eyes, he was getting uncomfortable because she was so close to him. Almost like she didn't understand what personal space was.  
><em>

_"You can't tell?" She asked and he shook his head, she shrugged her shoulders and glanced away. "I'm Piper, it's a pleasure to meet you Blythe," She replied and smiled, her smile was sweet and innocent but he could tell that her smile was hiding something. Maybe hurt or just a smile to hide her real feelings, people always wore masks to hide what they were really thinking and feeling._

_"H-How do you know my name?" He asked confused and she chuckled a little and cupped his face in her hands, almost like what a mom might do to her little child. _

_"I created you! I think I should know the name of my creation," She replied and his eyes got wide, this person had created him? But that was impossible, he was a human. Or at least used to be human before he was changed, how could this girl create him? She had to be at least 16 or 17 years old, she couldn't of created him._

_"That's impossible, you're only like 2 years older than me!" He exclaimed and she gave a giggle, she stepped back and snapped her fingers. Suddenly behind her a large screen rose out of the ground and displayed a skeleton of Blythe, it showed everything about his robot body and all the things he was able to do. _

_"Looks can be deceiving. I'm over a hundred years old Blythe, I'm what you would call Mother Nature," She told him and he just stared at her with wide eyes, this was just some horrible nightmare he was having and none of it was true. There's no way it could be true.  
><em>

_Before either of them could continue speaking, Blythe was suddenly woken up from his nightmare and or dream. The last thing he saw was the screen flashing red and the room filling with darkness._

* * *

><p>Robert was sitting at the bar in his house drinking shot after shot, everything was quiet and no one was awake. At least he thought no one was awake, until Diana wandered over to the bar and sat next to him.<p>

"Hey, what are you still doing awake?" She asked and he took another shot and glanced at her, he let out a breath and swallowed back some harsh words.

"I can't sleep, so I decided to come and drink. It's not like I can get drunk anyways," He mumbled the last part and Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you can't get drunk? Everyone can get drunk," She said it like it was obvious and Robert just gave a low chuckle and took another shot.

"Not me, my body doesn't get affected by Alcohol and so I can just drink and drink away without any side affects. The perks of being able to heal instantly," He mumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Diana let her cheek rest on her fist while she had her elbow on the bar, she looked over at him with a confused look on her face. "You've got to be joking right?" She asked and he let out an annoyed breath.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He replied and looked over at her and she quickly shook her head, "I'm sure by now you must know, about how we're all robots," He said and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure the alcohol is talking, you should probably stop drinking," She said and went to take his glass away but he slapped her hand away rather hard, hard enough to leave a bruise and she let out a small yelp at the sudden pain.

"Geez! All you had to do was say something instead of hurting me," She told him and held her hurt hand close to her. He didn't even care and just took another drink, letting out a sigh and standing up. "And where are you going now?"

He didn't answer her and just left the bar and headed up stairs, he glanced at a clock on the way up and saw it was almost 3 am. He ran his hand through his hair and walked over to the door that led to where Margret was sleeping, he stopped in front of it and reached out to take the door knob but stopped before he touched it.

He heard the faint noise of what sounded like a baby crying and knew his mind was playing tricks on him, he opened the door and looked into the room to see that the sun was shining in and instead of being a normal bedroom it was a nursery. Margret was sitting in a chair holding a small baby and rocking back and forth.

The smallest smile made its way onto his face as he looked at the two, Margret looked so happy and peaceful and it seemed like nothing was wrong. Suddenly he heard a gunshot and a pained look spread across Margret's face as red started to stain her white clothes, the baby started crying loudly and then everything faded away to the dark room where Margret slept in the bed.

Tears filled Robert's eyes and he clenched his jaw, he fell to his knees and clenched his hands so tightly that blood started to drip onto the ground. It was _his _fault that Margret got shot, it was _his _fault that she had lost their child. Everything was _his _fault, he had brought this upon Margret and she didn't deserve it.

He heard footsteps and then they stopped behind him, he felt a hand on his shoulder but it wasn't comforting or even warm. It was ice cold and he growled under his breath as he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Oh Robert, now isn't the time to be crying," A female voice spoke and he shot to his feet and spun around to see the red eyed woman standing in front of him with a smirk on her face, she had her arms folded and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did I make you upset?"

"What are you doing here," Robert asked and she chuckled darkly and pushed him out of the way as she walked into the room and strode over to where Margret was sleeping, she glanced at Margret and slowly looked over at Robert.

"I came to see how little Margret is doing, I heard that you lost a child," She replied and gave a fake pout, his blood boiled as she mocked his pain. She was such a cruel woman and he hated the sight of her. "And I also came to ask you for a certain _favor," _Her voice was lined with venom and he didn't like the sound of it.

"I've already let you use my money for whatever it is you're doing, I don't want to do any _favors _for you," He told her and she let out a breath and walked over to him, she glanced up at him and twirled his hair around her finger.

"What if it had to do with your parents deaths?" She asked and his heart stopped for a moment, suddenly he wanted to do anything if it was to find out who killed his parents. He knew that the plane just didn't _crash _on its own, it was a private plane for crying out loud.

"What is it you want me to do," He asked and a dark smirk spread across her face.

"There's this group that has something that belongs to me, I'd like you to go and get it back. When you're there, go up to the third floor and find the library. There should be a safe behind a painting of a boat, use this key to get into it. Then you'll find out some information about your parents deaths," She told him and slipped a key into his pocket.

She stepped back and winked at him, and then when he blinked she was just gone. He glanced over at Margret and then looked at the floor where the woman once stood, a small note with a kiss mark on the paper. He leaned down and picked up the note and turned it around to see an address on the back, he let out a sigh and shoved the note into his pocket and then left the room heading into an empty guest room to sleep.

* * *

><p>When morning came everyone woke up groggily and not so pretty looking, somehow Blythe and Diana ended up on the floor together cuddling and Gareth was passed out across the coffee table.<p>

Xavier was the first to actually _get up _and walked over to where Blythe and Diana were, he poked Blythe's head with his foot to wake up the teenager. "Come on and get up already before I have to kick you!" He shouted and Blythe let out a groan, he didn't want to wake up and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Xavier leave him alone," Diana mumbled and buried her head into Blythe's chest, the two still to asleep to realize that they were cuddling together. Xavier rolled his eyes and walked off into the kitchen, Carmen and Cleo were whispering to each other while making gestures towards Blythe and Diana.

Blythe and Diana both let out a shout of disgust and pushed each other away, they quickly got up and didn't look at each other. Blythe ran to the bathroom while Diana ran over to the kitchen to join her brother, Carmen and Cleo giggled and Gareth rolled his eyes as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

Jade shrugged a little as she ate a bowl of cereal and glanced up at Diana as she ran into the kitchen looking utterly disgusted and embarrassed. She couldn't help but grin a little as she took another bite of her cereal and tried to not look like she was snooping.

"Xavier it's not like that!" Diana shouted angrily at her brother who ignored her and finished making a sandwich.

"It looks like it to me, I didn't think you'd get a boyfriend so suddenly," Xavier said and took a bite out of his sandwich and she growled under her breath.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said and he rolled his eyes and she stormed out of the kitchen, Jade glanced over at Xavier and accidentally locked eyes with him. She quickly looked away and a blush slowly crept along her face.

Blythe was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror and debated going up to see Margret, if Robert was up there with her then they would most likely get into a fight and he didn't want that. But he decided to just take a chance and he quickly left the bathroom and headed up the stairs.

He slowly opened up the door that led to Margret's room and saw she was sitting in her bed alone and looking out the window, she looked lonely and sad and he hated seeing her like that. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hey. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm just thinking about things," She replied and he let out an internal sigh, she _always _said that whenever she was depressed or sad.

"Margret, what's wrong," Blythe asked and she turned to look at her brother, her eyes were red from crying and she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm worried about Robert, I don't know what's wrong with him but something is making him act strange," She replied and Blythe wanted tell her 'I told you so' but knew that wouldn't help at the moment, so he remained silent for a few moments and let her continue. "I'm just scared for him is all, I think knowing that he lost a child just pushed him over the edge."

Blythe didn't want to say anything about how Margret had been pregnant and didn't even bother to tell him or their parents, but he guessed that she had a good reason not to tell them. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" He asked and she gave a small nod.

"I'm positive, I caused more harm by not telling him. I should of said something, I'm such a horrible girlfriend," She said and a tear trailed down her cheek, Blythe shook his hand and gently took her hand.

"You're not horrible Margret, you're a good person and it's not your fault that any of this happened. Please don't cry," He told her and she gave a small nod and hugged him. Blythe wanted to hurt Robert so badly at the moment for making Margret so upset and worried about him, Blythe hated Robert with a burning passion that he couldn't describe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Chapter 8 is done and I think everything is going over smoothly, Robert is going to go beat some more people up and then we might get to see who that girl was that visited Blythe in his dreams x3<br>**

**Remember to review and let me know what you think! I love feedback and I read all of your guys' reviews, every single one of them! :D**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

As Robert drove throughout the town and took a road that headed outside of town towards the country, his thoughts wandered back to when he had last seen his parents alive on that plane ride. So many things had changed in his life after that day, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and let out a breath.

_Robert was sitting down on a comfortable chair looking out the window while his parents were talking behind him, they seemed to be getting into a heated argument about something but the 15 year old didn't want to hear any of it._

_"Will you stop being so stubborn and just listen to me for once?!" His mother shouted which made Robert cringe a little, he looked over at his parents who both had angry looks on their faces and seemed ready to burst at any moment._

_"Oh, I'm being the stubborn one?! How about you listen to me for a change!" His father yelled and once again they started to argue with each other, Robert let out a sigh and got up from his seat and left the front part of the plane to head to the back. It was just a small lounge area in their private plane that Robert usually retreated too, he plopped down onto the couch and let his head rest on the arm rest._

_He blew some hair out of his face and glanced out the window at the sea of clouds that was spread out before them, below those clouds was nothing but ocean for hundreds of miles. The teenager closed his eyes and wanted his parents to just stop fighting for one moment, it seemed like they never stopped fighting no matter what.  
><em>

_Suddenly he was jerked off the couch and hit the wall of the plane, he fell to the floor and a loud ringing noise was all he could hear. He rubbed his head in pain and felt something warm and sticky, he glanced at his hand which was all red and his vision was foggy and he was extremely dizzy. The teenager stumbled over to the door and shakily opened it to see nothing but the front of the plane blown out and blue sky laid out before him._

_"Mom! Dad!" Robert screamed for his parents but knew that they were dead, whatever happened he had been spared from it but at what cost? He was thrown back and hit the small bar. Liquor and Wine bottles shattered against him and cut his arms and back, he let out a yelp and fell to the floor. A large Liquor bottle crashing down on his head and knocking him out. _

Robert slammed his foot down on the break and was breathing hard, the car sat in the middle of the country road while Robert just stared at the miles of pavement with wide eyes. He swallowed hard and carefully took his hands off of the steering wheel that he accidentally left finger imprints in the metal.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, he had to complete this _favor _as fast as he could and return home. He continued on down the road and after another hour of driving he noticed an old run down barn and a huge farm house that looked more like a mansion, he parked the car next to the gate and got out. Hopping over the gate and walking along the dirt path towards the house.

Everything was quiet and a gentle breeze blew causing the tall over grown grass to sway like a sea of green, he took in a breath and turned when he heard a noise in the barn. He changed his course and walked over to the barn and slid the door open, a group of chickens all ran at him and knocked him down as they ran out into the open.

"Stupid chickens," Robert mumbled as he stood up and brushed off chicken feathers from his clothing, he glanced up at the barn that had sun shining in through broken pieces of wood and from holes in the ceiling and walls. He took a step and heard a gun shot, a small pain spread throughout his arm and he glanced down to see a red mark on his arm.

He let out a sigh and looked over to see a guy standing a few feet away from him holding a pistol, he was shaking greatly and his eyes were wide with fear. Robert started walking towards him and wasn't affect by the bullets that he shot at the teenager, he ripped the pistol out of his hands and shoved it into his mouth and pulled the trigger. Flesh, blood and brain all splattered over the side of the barn and on Robert.

"This was my favorite shirt too," Robert mumbled and stumbled forward as someone hit him in the back of the head with a large metal beam, he turned around rather sharply and back handed the person. Sending them flying into the barn and their head cracking against the wood but they weren't dead, Robert picked up the metal beam and thrust it into their back and then pulled it out so their insides spilled out onto the dirt below.

He stepped over the bloody and dirty insides and walked into the barn, brushing cobwebs out of the way and hearing heavy breathing coming from where the hay was stored. He didn't want to get his hands even more bloody but he couldn't let anyone live, if word got out that he was a murderer then it would ruin his reputation.

Robert climbed up the old wooden ladder to the 'attic' and let out a small breath and glanced around, the breathing was getting louder and more fast as the person was getting more frightened. He picked up an axe that was probably used for wood cutting and started over to a pile of hay, with one push he shoved the hay away and went to throw the axe when a girlish scream made him stop.

A little girl was sitting in a pile of hay and had her arms up to protect herself, her black hair looked like an over grown pixie cut and her amber/brown eyes looked at Robert with fear. He just stared at the little girl who had to been no older then 5, she looked like Margret and Robert and he thought he was having another hallucination.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" She asked him and he glanced at the axe and back at her, he had never killed a child before and didn't plan on it. He dropped the axe and stepped over a hay barrel, he knelt down in front of the little girl who had her knees pulled up to her chest. Her brown leggins were torn and her blue dress was dirty and ripped as well.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you," He said and a tiny smile spread across her face. He held out his hand and she took it with her small filthy and cut up hand, Robert wondered what happened to her but decided not to ask. He slowly stood up and she stood up as well, her grip tightening around his hand like she was scared.

They left the barn together and he glanced over at the farm house that he knew he had to enter, he wondered what was so important to that woman that she would send him to the middle of no where. "Go wait for me by the car all right?" He told her and she quickly shook her head in protest.

"I can help!" She said and he smiled a little at how eager she was, but he didn't want her to get hurt and he insisted on her going to the car. But after much arguing he ended up just letting her come anyways with him to the house, he could fight if he needed without her getting in the way.

He stepped into the house with the little girl, whom he had found out her name was Anamarie, standing behind him and glancing around at everything. The house had no lights on and the only light source was the sun that shone in through the open windows. "The bad people live in here," She muttered and Robert wondered who these 'bad people' were.

With one motion he pushed Anamarie back to prevent her from being hit with a crowbar and caught it with his hand, he ripped it out of the persons hands and brought it down into their skull. He ran them into a wall and shoved the crowbar through their skull and stabbed the other end into the wall, the dead body hung like a painting.

Robert looked back to see Anamarie covered in blood, for a moment he was panicking but when he saw her start crying he knew that she was fine. At least she wasn't dead and that's all he really cared about, he rushed over to her and tried to calm her down but she just kept pointing up.

He looked up at where she was pointed to and his eyes got wide, a body was thrown up into the ceiling and had their heart missing with blood dripping down onto the ground. He looked back at Anamarie who had blood caked onto her hands, he simply hugged her and let out a small breath. Who was this kid?

"Come on, we need to get to the third floor. Do you think you can help me?" He asked trying to get her mind off of what he assumed she just did, she gave a nod and sniffed and he wiped away her tears. He stood up and the two of them headed up the stairs to the second floor which was just one big open floor.

He noticed the stairs at the other end of the room and started towards them when he heard a gunshot, though it wasn't aimed at him and he quickly spun around to see a masked person at the top of the stairs with a gun aimed at Anamarie who fell to the floor on her knees holding her stomach in pain.

Robert growled under his breath and charged at the masked person who shot at Robert also, only the bullets had no affect on him. He went to punch the masked person but Anamarie stopped his punch with her hand, he should have broken her arm with the force of his punch but she was perfectly fine. "I told you I can help, let me help."

He didn't understand what was happening but decided to let her 'help', she turned to face the masked man and Robert saw a hole in the back of her dress where the bullet hit. Her dress was stained red with blood and there was a scar on her back, but that was it. No bullet hole or intensive bleeding.

The man went to shoot her again but she dodged the bullet with incredible speed and was almost to fast for Robert to see, he wondered if this is what he looked like whenever he fought. She punched the masked person in the throat and sent them flying back into the wall where a deer head hung, they were impaled by the horns and hung there lifelessly.

She turned back to Robert with a smile on her face, "Did I help?" She asked in a cute voice and he gave a nod, her smile got wider and she skipped over to Robert and took his hand as they walked over to the stairs and headed up to the third floor.

The third floor was the same as the second, except for this time it actually had furniture in it. A large rug adorned the dark oak floor with two large couches facing each other with a coffee table in the center that had a lit candle on it, Robert set Anamarie down on one couch and glanced over at a painting of a boat and tensed knowing what might be in the safe.

He glanced around the room one last time, all the walls had book shelves that were filled with tons of books and some shelves had little knick knacks and trinkets. A small table and chair was in the corner near a window with an open book and a half eaten doughnut with a steaming cup of coffee, someone had left in a hurry.

Robert walked over to the painting that was behind the desk and took it off the wall to reveal a metal safe, he let out a small breath and put the key in and turned the dial to **15 **and turned the key. A click confirmed that it was open and he swung open the metal door, a single file was in the safe along with a small black box.

He took out the contents and closed the safe, taking the key out and crushing it into dust and letting it fall onto the ground. He walked back over to the couches and sat down across from Anamarie who was swinging her legs back and forth humming a song.

He opened up the file first and set the black box next to him, he started to read the contents of the file and felt his heart beat increasing and he clenched his jaw. So it was a planned assassination all along, this file confirmed that and he knew it all along. He continued to read but had to stop when he heard what sounded like something being opened.

"This is a pretty necklace, is it yours?" Anamarie asked and Robert looked up to see she was holding up a necklace that had a silver chain and three hearts that were connected to each other, he swallowed as he looked at the necklace and blinked back some tears. That was the necklace he had given his mother for her birthday when he was 12, how was it in that box?

"Anamarie, do you mind if I take a look at that box?" He asked and she got off the couch and walked over to him, she handed him the box and crawled up onto the couch next to him. She glanced into the box as he moved things around and took one piece out at a time.

Some things belonged to his father, like a pair of cuff-links that Robert had given him for father's day one year, and a picture he had drew when he was in 1st grade. As he looked at all of the items he realized that these were all things that he had either made or bought for his parents, why where they in the box though?

"Robert, we should go before more bad people come," Anamarie whispered and looked up at him, he gave a small nod and closed the box and the file and stood up. Letting Anamarie hold the box while he held the file, Robert told Anamarie to head to the car while he looked around more. He had to find what that woman wanted.

As he searched throughout the third floor he came across a small vile of green liquid that was in a drawer in the desk, he let out a small sigh and slipped it into his pocket and then quickly left the house. Anamarie was already in the car and looking through the box once again, he slipped into the front seat and left in a hurry. Not wanting to deal with anyone else who might cause him more trouble then he was already in.

* * *

><p>Margret was sitting on the edge of the bed and fiddled with her engagement ring as she stared at the floor, the nurse said that she was fully healed and was surprised at how fast she recovered. Although Margret knew why she had recovered so fast, that was one of her special abilities as a robot.<p>

She pressed a hand against her stomach and wondered what would have happened if she had told Robert about the baby, would she still be pregnant and not of lost the child? Or would Robert of gotten upset with her? She let out a breath and glanced up when she saw the door open, Blythe was standing in the doorway with a tray of food and a smile on his face.

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch, we had take-out but I wanted to make you something special," He told her and she smiled at him, he really was a sweet kid but sometimes came off as rude. He had peoples best interest at heart even though sometimes he might not seem like it, he handed her the tray of food which consisted of a homemade sandwich and sparkling cider with a peeled orange and a small salad.

"I also had a little help from Diana who made the salad and peeled the orange, but I poured the cider and made the sandwich!" He said proudly and she chuckled a little, though her chuckle quickly faded as she pictured her child doing this for her on mother's day in the future.

Blythe bit his lip as he stood there not speaking, he slowly left the room and Margret stared at the food on the tray and then took a bite out of the sandwich. It was surprisingly good and she wondered where Blythe had learned to make something so good, usually at home he burnt the food and filled the house with smoke.

She heard what sounded like breathing and looked up at the shadows in the room, feeling uneasy and like she wasn't alone. "If anyone is there, show yourselves."

A woman stepped out from the shadows with red eyes and black hair, a dark smirk on her face and Margret's eyes got wide. "What are you doing here?!" Margret demanded and dropped her tray of food, everything spilling out onto the floor.

"Now now, you shouldn't waste a good meal like that," The woman said and Margret glared at her and shot to her feet, but before she could do anything she was paralyzed and the woman gave a _tsk tsk _and walked up to her. "Margret, you shouldn't treat me with such hate." She whispered and Margret clenched her jaw.

"You're not welcome here Karmina," Margret growled and Karmina gave a dark laugh, brushing her own hair out of her face and let her hand rest on her own hip.

"I'm always welcome here and you know it," She said and Margret spit in Karmina's face, the raven haired woman wiped the spit off of her cheek with a growl and grabbed Margret's neck. "You know not to disrespect me, I created you and I can take your life away with one snap of my fingers."

Margret knew she wasn't lying but she wouldn't succumb to her, she tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her and she just stood there staring at Karmina who still held Margret's neck. "What do you want," She asked and Karmina grinned.

"I came to pick up something, but apparently your boyfriend isn't here at the moment. So I will have to come back another time, tell him I said hello though," And just like that she was gone and Margret could move again. She held her neck as she coughed and looked up at where Karmina once stood.

Why did she need Robert? But most importantly, why had she come here?

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't everyone love cliff hangers and ending the chapter with so many unexplained questions? :D I know I do! Well we got to meet a new character, little Anamarie who for some strange reason looks like Robert and Margret and possesses Robert's skills. O-o And we got to find out the name of the evil woman who Robert is working for! *yay*<strong>

**Anyways don't forget to review and lemme know what you think! I love reading your reviews and I hope you're still enjoying this story! If you don't review then I don't know if you've read the chapter, and if I don't know that you read the chapter then I'll think that hardly anyone is reading it. It's a vicious cycle that we shant start!**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


End file.
